Un encuentro no tan casual
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Tomó con las yemas de sus dedos algunas hebras rosas para acariciarlas y acercarlas hasta sus labios. - Doctora Haruno no pude tener mejor compañía esta noche. - Tomo su mano, la llevó hasta sus labios y depositó un nada casto beso. - Espero que se pueda repetir. - Estaría encantada, ah y por cierto no soy la Dra. Haruno, me casé mi apellido ya no es Haruno.


**Un encuentro no tan casual**

Quince años habían pasado desde la noche de graduación, era increíble ver como todos aquellos compañeros habían dejado completamente atrás sus años juventud para tomar el ímpetu de la adultez.

La noche fue muy divertida para todos, comiendo, bebiendo y poniéndose al día de los acontecimientos que habían traído los años tras de sí. Algunos estaban casados, otros tenían incluso hijos, unos que otros optaron por continuar su soltería unos cuantos años más.

Entre ellos había abogados, doctores, ingenieros, escritores, amas de casa. Lograr recopilar tanta información se volvía difícil para algunos y muy entretenido para la mayoría de las mujeres del lugar.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que uno a uno, comenzaron a irse con la promesa de volverse a juntar, no volver a dejar transcurrir tanto tiempo.

Una hermosa mujer que había sido el foco de varías miradas durante la velada comenzó a despedirse de aquellos que aún se encontraban en el lugar lista para emprender su camino de vuelta a casa. Aquella era definitivamente la más bella del lugar, los ojos verdes a juego con su cabellera larga y rosa, la piel nívea y aquellos labios rojos intensos a juego con su vestido que se ceñía al cuerpo dejaba notar la contorneada figura que poseía.

Mientras la dama en cuestión buscaba de manera distraída las llaves de su vehículo dentro de su bolsa, sintió una fuerte mano tomándola por el brazo, misma que la empujo suavemente.

\- Deberías ver por dónde vas. – Una gruesa voz llamo su atención. – El sujeto que acaba de pasar estuvo a punto de poner sus manos en lugares, mmm… vamos a llamarlos inadecuados.

\- Muchas gracias por tú ayuda. – Levantó su mirada para ver a su rescatador, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó. – Miren nada más si es el más popular de la promoción, Sasuke Uchiha, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

\- Algunos años diría yo, Sakura mmm… Haruno si no mal recuerdo. – Mostro su más galante sonrisa.

\- Debo tomar como un halago que todavía recuerdes mi nombre.

\- Nunca se olvida el nombre de una chica bonita.

\- Jajaja entonces debo de tener suerte o debió haber alguna otra Sakura Haruno en nuestra promoción, cuando íbamos al colegio era una niña común comparada contigo.

\- ¿Común? No creo que es palabra te describa, para cualquiera era imposible no notarte con ese color peculiar de cabello. – Tomó con las yemas de sus dedos algunas hebras rosas para acariciarlas y acercarlas hasta sus labios.

Mentiría si dijera que dicha acción no le provocaba cierta emoción a Sakura, si tan solo aquel azabache hubiera hecho eso hace quince años, probablemente ella hubiera terminado desmayada en el suelo.

Decir que Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre guapo era quedarse corto, con sus 1.82 mts de altura, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos tan negros como la noche aquellos ojos que solo con verte parecía que te llegaban hasta lo más profundo del alma. De joven era muy atractivo, pero ahora con esa aura adulta y misteriosa que lo envolvía definitivamente podía asegura sin temor a equivocarse que él era la encarnación de la belleza masculina, el mismo dios Apolo sentiría envidia de aquel hombre.

\- Por peculiar te refieres a raro. – Era una afirmación para ella, la cual le dio con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Atrayente diría yo. – Devolvió la sonrisa de forma coqueta. – Por cierto, ¿Me permitirías llevarte a tu casa? No son horas para que una mujer bonita ande sola.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero traigo mi carro, justo iba caminado al parqueo para irme a casa. – Le mostro las llaves sin dejar de sonreír o bajar su mirada.

\- Es una verdadera lástima, tenía la esperanza de poder acompañarte un poco más, ¿Qué te parece si te invito un trago? Conozco un lugar que estoy seguro te encantara.

\- No me sorprende, veo que eres un hombre de mundo. – Suspiró. – Acepto tú invitación, cómo podría negarme ante un Uchiha. - Sasuke mostro una ladina sonrisa en señal de triunfo.

Cada quien tomó su vehículo para dirigirse hasta su nuevo destino, Sasuke no apartaba por mucho tiempo su vista del retrovisor para estar seguro que la linda pelirosa aún lo siguiera.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino, aparcaron uno al lado del otro y como todo un caballero el azabache abrió la puerta de su acompañante para que está pudiera salir sin problemas.

El lugar era definitivamente la definición de elegancia y clase, luces tuenes y música instrumental acompañaba el ambiente de intimidad que se apoderaba del sitió. Sasuke guio a Sakura hasta la mesa más lejana del lugar, una butaca redonda iluminada por la aún más tenue luz, élegamente mente decorada con rosas rojas y una vela aromática para terminar de decorar el lugar.

\- Siéntete libre de ordena lo que gustes.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿De qué tengo antojo hoy? – La pelirosa colocó coquetamente uno de sus dedos en su barbilla mientras escudriñaba el menú. – Listo, yo quiero un mojito cubano por favor.

\- ¿Y para usted caballero?

\- Un wishy en las rocas están bien.

\- En seguida vuelvo con su pedido.

\- Y bueno Sakura, cuenta que es de tú vida, me muero por saber que has hecho en todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Después de graduarnos me mude a Tokio, estudie medicina e hice mi especialización en pediatría, hace dos años regresé a Konoha y ahora soy la directora del hospital para niños.

\- Quien lo diría, hermosa y talentosa…. Todo lo que cualquiera quisiera en una mujer. – En sus ojos se podía ver cuánto interés despertaba la mujer en él.

\- Jajaja no cabe duda que tienes mucha experiencia en eso del coqueteo. – La pelirosa colocó un cabello con gracia atrás de su oreja, dejando que el azabache contemplara la delicada línea de su cuello, ese simple acto había encendido un interruptor dentro de Sasuke. – Pero basta de mi aburrida vida, me interesa saber que ha sido de la vida del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

\- No tengo nada interesante que contar, también fui a Tokio cuando me gradué para estudiar comercio internacional, me fui a los E.E.U.U para terminar la Maestría 2 años y hace dos años volví para tomar la presidencia de Uchiha Corp., y llegamos al presente.

El mesero llego de regreso con las bebidas que habían ordenado, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, probablemente hasta la misma Antártida se derritiera con el calor que emanaba de esa mesa. Así siguió la noche entre bromas, platicas, memorias y sobre todo coqueteo mucho coqueteo. No cabía duda entre ellos había deseo.

\- Bueno señor Uchiha, debo admitir que fue una velada encantadora, pero debo retirarme. – Sakura colocó su abrigo sobre sus hombros y se alisto para salir del lugar.

\- Doctora Haruno no pude tener mejor compañía esta noche. – Tomo su mano, la llevó hasta sus labios y depositó un nada casto beso. – Espero que se pueda repetir.

\- Estaría encantada, ah y por cierto no soy la Dra. Haruno. – La chica levanto su mano derecha a la altura del rostro, mostrando por primera vez en toda la noche dos anillos que decoraban su dedo anular, un anillo de compromiso en oro blanco con un zafiro en forma de corazón y la argolla que grácilmente se unía a la otra joya. – Me casé mi apellido ya no es Haruno. – Su sonrisa fue la más esplendida que mostro esa noche.

\- ¿Quién lo imaginaría? No me lo dijiste antes.

\- No me preguntaste y tú ¿Aun sigues siendo el soltero más deseado del lugar?

\- ¡Mujer lista!... No, deje mi soltería hace 14 años.

\- Tú esposa es una mujer afortunada, tiene un gran hombre a su lado.

\- Tu marido debe estar orgulloso de la mujer que tiene a su lado.

\- Jajaja Eso espero, no podría imaginar un mejor hombre que él en mi vida.

La plática continuó hasta llegar nuevamente hasta el parqueo, Sasuke acompaño a Sakura hasta la puerta de su vehículo, con la caballerosidad y galantería que lo caracterizó toda la noche.

\- Fue un gusto pasar esta noche contigo Sakura, espero poder verte pronto de nuevo.

\- Te veré más pronto de lo que imaginas. – Ella se acercó y se despidió con un travieso beso en la comisura de los labios del ojionix. – ¡Hasta pronto Sasuke!

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiró mientras una última sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. – Aún sabes cómo volverme loco.

Sakura manejo hasta su casa, se sentía agotada, tuvo un día largo en el trabajo, luego asistió a la reunión que sus excompañeros habían organizado y finalmente tomó unos tragos con el hombre que por muchos años en su juventud le había quitado el sueño. - ¡Ah, como pasa el tiempo! - Llegó a casa, entró y opuesto a lo que imaginó la luz de la sala aún se encontraba encendida.

\- ¡Hola mamá! ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cena?

\- ¡Sarada! No deberías estar ya durmiendo.

\- ¡Si! Pero quería esperar a que regresaran y entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Muy bien hija, fue divertido… Por cierto, el tio Naruto y la tia Hinata te enviaron saludos y la invitación a la fiesta de Himawari.

\- ¡Genial! Ellos organizan las mejores fiestas… ¿Y papá?

Justo en ese momento el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura contestó a la duda de la adolecente.

\- ¡Estoy en casa!

\- ¡Bienvenido papá!

\- ¡Bienvenido Querido!

\- Sarada es tarde deberías estar durmiendo.

\- Si papá lo sé. – Rezongó. – Por cierto ¿Si iban al mismo lugar por qué se fueron en dos carros?

\- Sasuke y yo teníamos cosas que hacer en la mañana, así que se nos hizo más fácil así.

\- Ahora sí pequeña entrometida… A dormir. – Sakura dio un pequeño beso a su hija, mientras que Sasuke le dio un poke en su frente con los dedos, para luego verla desaparecer en su habitación.

\- Oye querido, también es hora de ir a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano. Prometimos ayudar a Hinata y Naruto con la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Caminaron hasta su habitación, primero entró Sakura siendo seguida de cerca por su amado esposo. Al cerrarse la puerta del lecho nupcial un sutil "clack" la hizo sobre saltar, Sasuke había puesto llave en la puerta.

Ella no movió ni un musculo, continuó parada de espalda a su esposo, escuchó atentamente sus pasos acercarse a ella con los movimientos de un felino que tiene a su presa en la mira. Sintió como aquellas manos se colocaban en sus brazos desnudos y comenzaban a subir despacio y con delicadeza hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Sasuke buscó él cierre de aquel vestido rojo que él mismo le había obsequiado en su aniversario y que había pasado maldiciendo toda la noche por hacer lucir a su esposa tan sensual para él y todos los hombres que se cruzaron esa noche en su camino.

\- Doctora Uchiha ¿Te divertiste esta noche? – Su gruesa voz hizo que su compañera se erizara, el azabache tomó el cierre del vestido entre sus labios y con maestría bajo poco a poco el zipper hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo, dejando ver la silueta de Sakura bajo el baño de la luz lunar. Los labios de Sasuke iban dejando besos en la espalda de la mujer que llevaba toda la noche volviéndolo loco, dejó un camino de besos ardientes hasta apoderarse del cuello, donde succionó con un poco de fuerza, ese simple acto hizo a Sakura dar un leve gemido. Eso era todo, Sasuke acababa de perder toda compostura.

Llevó sus manos hasta los senos de su esposa, comenzando a acariciarlos los bien formados senos que se encontraban adornados por un conjunto de encaje negro perfectamente combinado con el resto de ropa íntima y las medias negras altas con banda de encaje aprisionadas por un liguero muy a juego.

\- Claro fue una noche interesante, sobre todo cuando compartí tragos con el hombre más sensual del instituto, pero moría por volver a casa y entregarme a mi esposo. – Sakura colocó una mano sobre la de su esposo que seguía acariciando sus senos y bajo otra hasta la entre pierna de su acompañante, sintiendo la creciente erección de este y la leve humedad que se formaba en esa área, sin más su mano empezó a subir y bajar rítmicamente, siendo esta vez el azabache quien liberó desde lo más profundo de su garganta un gemido que lleno de satisfacción a la pelirosa.

Sasuke abandonó el cuello blanquecino que ahora se encontraba adornado por pequeñas manchas rojizas. – Debe ser una casualidad entonces, yo invité a mi amor de instituto por unos tragos, deberías verla es toda una belleza, pero mientras la observaba solo imaginaba todas las cosas que quería hacerle a mi amada esposa.

Ellos amaban jugar, esta noche habían elegido pasar como si llevarán años de no verse y demostrar que tan talentosos eran para seducirse como si fuera la primera vez.

Una de las manos de él abandono el seno que acariciaba para comenzar a descender por el vientre de su amante, se topó con una estorbosa prenda que tuvo que librar hasta llegar a la intimidad de su acompañante.

\- Veo que este lugar se encuentra preparado para recibirme.

\- ¿Qué esperabas llevaba toda la noche añorando este momento?

\- ¡Esa es mi esposa!

La mano traviesa se movía en círculos sobre aquel botón que coronaba la intimidad de la pelirosa, esta se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su marido para evitar caerse, sus piernas ya habían empezado a perder la fuerza para mantenerla de pie, dos dedos buscaron a tientas aquella entrada a la gloria que conocían tan bien iniciando un bamboleo, sintiendo como las paredes de ella apretaban más y más, siguieron así incrementando su velocidad y profundidad cada vez que entraban. Sakura llevó su mano hasta su boca para lograr ahogar con ella el sonido que emano de ella al tiempo que una fuerte corriente le recorría todo el cuerpo.

\- Mira nada más, veo que has acabado. – La giró para poder tener mejor acceso a su boca. – Tu ropa comienza a estorbarme.

Iba a intentar arrancar las últimas piezas que adornaban a su mujer cuando está lo detuvo. – Espera amor, exijo que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. – Sakura fue desabotonando la roja camisa, por cada botón que liberaba la piel de Sasuke ella colocaba un beso bajando cada vez más, llegó hasta el pantalón se deshizo del cinturón, beso por encima de la ropa la ahora incontenible erección de su miembro.

\- ¡Vamos amor, no me hagas eso! ¡Ya no aguantó más! – Los sonidos que provenían de su garganta eran incontrolables y tan sensuales a los oídos de Sakura.

\- No seas impaciente, prometo que valdrá la pena tú espera. – finalmente termino de deshacerse de toda la ropa, tomó el miembro de su esposo y con la lengua dio caricias circulares a la punta, prosiguió dando lamidas por toda el área hasta finalmente colocarlo por completo en su boca, para comenzar a moverse en él, podía sentir como su ya creciente virilidad se iba hinchando más y más con cada movimiento que ella ejercía.

\- ¡Ah! Sa- Sakura ¡Mmm…! Estoy a punto de perder la cabeza. – Con las dos manos tomó la cabeza de su acompañante para ser el quien dirigiera el ritmo y la profundidad del vaivén. Sintió como su cuerpo estalló en placer, lujuria y pasión, dejando liberar todo en la boca de Sakura.

Sin más que decir la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama de ambos, desabrocho el corsé, liberando finalmente sus blancos pechos, ahora fue su boca quien los aprisionó para besarlos con poca delicadeza, sus manos bajaron hasta su lencería faltante y de un solo movimiento la retiró, su mano comenzó a jugar de nuevo preparándola para lo que continuaría.

\- ¡Sasuke, ya no puedo más, te necesito!

\- ¡Que bueno que lo dices, yo necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo! – Agarro las piernas de la pelirosa, las colocó alrededor de su cadera y finalmente lo que tanto había esperado, entro en ella.

Ambos liberaron un gemido que solo acrecentó el deseo del otro. Sasuke comenzó a embestir con fuerza, pero buscando no herirla, como amaba la esa sensación, estar dentro de ella, sentir como sus paredes abrazan su miembro cada vez que el éxtasis la envolvía, ver su cuerpo perlado de sudor y, sobre todo, amaba ver su rostro, mismo que se tornaba carmesí y el cual le demostraba con su expresión cuanto ella lo deseaba también.

Sakura podía sentir como su esposo llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, este tomo sus manos por sobre la cabeza de ella y entrelazo sus dedos. La ojiverde se llenaba de una sensación que no podía describir, a cada embestida por su columna subía una fuerte corriente eléctrica que la hacía curvar su espalda, permitiendo que el rose fuera más intenso y profundo, ella amaba sentir los besos sobre su piel, la forma posesiva con la que su esposo aprisionaba sus labios para ahogar sus propios gemidos, ella amaba a Sasuke con su cuerpo y su alma.

\- Ven Sakura, siéntate en mi regazó.

La aludida sin dar la menor objeción tomo el miembro de Sasuke y se auto penetró llegando nuevamente al climax.

\- ¡Sasuke perdón! – Dijo dejándose caer sobre el espacio entre el cuello y clavícula del azabache. – Mi cuerpo no soportó más.

Él tomó con cariño su cabello para poder acariciarlo mientras ella continuaba recostada en su hombro.

\- Tranquila no te preocupes, deja que yo haga el trabajo ahora. – Tomó a Sakura de los glúteos con fuerza y comenzó nuevamente con el erótico baile que habían mantenido hasta apenas hace unos segundos.

Sus cuerpos subían y bajan, sus cuerpos estaban perlados con el sudor propio y del otro, Sakura trataba de evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca, intentó taparse con un mano e incluso morder en el hombro a su amante.

\- Oye cariño no seas así, no me niegues escucharte, quiero saber cuánto placer te puedo hacer sentir, déjame llenarme con tú dulce voz. – El ritmo cardiaco de Sasuke iba incrementando y la velocidad de sus embestidas con el, ahora hablar se le empezaba a dificultar.

Ante aquellas palabras la mujer supo perfectamente que hacer, se acercó al oído de quien la tenía completamente abrazada y a su merced y espetó. – Sasuke, te amo, amo todo de ti… Ah… Ah… Sabes que soy solo tuya… Ah… Muévete a tu ritmo… Me encanta como… Me haces sentir. Dejó que todos los gemidos contenidos saliesen para asegurarle cuanto lo disfrutaba.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Sakura! ¡Mi amor! ¡Ya no puedo más me voy a venir!

\- ¡Vente cuando quieras! ¡Estás tan adentro de mí!

\- ¡Aaaah te amo!

Justo ambos lograron sentir como alcanzaron el climax en el mismo instante, las paredes de ella abrazaron con fuerza el miembro de él, mientras este dejaba liberar su espeso y cálido contenido. Llenos de cansancio, pero satisfacción se dejaron caer en la cama, sin dejar de abrazarse ni besarse.

Sakura enrollo sus piernas con las de su compañero y se acomodó en su pecho mientras le daba pequeñas caricias, Sasuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar la melena pelirosa de su esposa.

\- Después de catorce años casados, aún me haces sentir como la primera vez. – Rompió el silencio la mujer

\- Catorce años juntos, quien diría que aquella rara chica que atrajo mi mirada desde el primer momento se volvería la mujer de mi vida.

\- Jajaja peculiar dirías tú. – Lo besó con ternura.

\- Gracias Sakura, me has hecho el hombre más feliz, me has dado una familia, me enseñaste que es el verdadero amor y aceptaste pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, amor no podría pedirle nada más a la vida.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer querido, no mereces nada menos que eso. – Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella se percató que habían olvidado algo importante. – Sasuke, no usamos protección y este no es un día seguro.

\- Aún mejor, esperemos entonces que gracias a esta noche de amor podamos recibir en nueve meses un nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha. – Con aquellas tranquilizadoras palabras ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Sasuke y Sakura descansaba hasta que ambos fueron despertados por unos pequeños sollozos.

\- Amor, parece que los gemelos han despertado.

\- Vaya eso de compartir a mi esposa con dos pequeños es todo un reto, bueno señora Uchiha es hora de empezar un nuevo día.

No podían imaginar felicidad más grande que la experimentada ahora, Sasuke y Sakura eran plenos; y pensaban continuar hacía hasta que la muerte los separará y si kami se los permitía aún más allá de eso.


End file.
